Legendary Bladers TV
by MartialArtMaster20
Summary: The Legendary Bladers makes a TV. Full of entertaining TV programs inside. Inspired by 'Ferb TV'. Not accepting any flames. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


**Hi guys. Whatcha' doin? I got a new story, 'Legendary Bladers TV' which falls to my head after watching Phineas and Ferb's episode 'Ferb TV'. The story is a parody to it. But can I have one request for you, that is, can you give me no flames/mean reviews? I'm really hurt if you give me flames. Well, no wasting times anymore. Enjoy the story. **

**Title: Legendary Bladers TV **

**Author: MartialArtMaster20 **

**Inspired by: Ferb TV, an episode from Phineas and Ferb series (That's why I use many Phineas and Ferb Lines) **

**Reviews Accepted: Just critics and appreciation. Flames not allowed. **

**Characters: Ginga Hagane and the Legendary Bladers, and other characters. **

It was a normal day in WBBA Headquarters when the Legendary Bladers gather. Again, they are so bored in the day.

"Ginga, can't we do something else more fun?" Kenta asked.

"Well, I don't know about doing what today!" Ginga argued.

"Oh, I am so bored. Let's just watch TV. Hey, where is Titi?" Aguma asked.

"Right there, I saw him walking to a storage." King said. In the storage...

"Oh, I can't believe it is so dusty in here! Hey... What is this?" Titi asked, when he find a box saying 'Properties for Making a TV'.

Titi opened the box as he gasped. He found a handycam, ten roll of films, black background of shooting, and somewhat a decoder.

"This... This just give me an idea!" Titi then tried hard to lift up the box.

"It is extremely heavy! Help!" Titi said, barely can walk.

**Back at the lounge **

"Where is Titi? Oh, it is so boring without his pranks." Kyoya said.

"I am in here... help me with this thing!" Titi said, as he grew tired to lift the box alone by himself. He collapses as Dunamis helps with the box.

"What is this, Titi?" Ginga asked. "I find in the box, it is for making a TV." Titi said.

"What?! Making a TV? That's so cool!" King said.

"A-hah! I know what we are going to do today!" Kenta said.

"Let's make a TV!" Titi cheered.

"Titi, you are a genius! We got a new idea to spend the day!" King said.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's get started! Let's make a TV!" Chris said.

**Ryo's Office **

"What? You want to make a TV?" Ryo asked.

"Yes, Dad." Ginga said.

"That's a good idea. Let's go guys!" Ryo said.

**A Shooting Room **

"Now we got to make channels." Aguma said.

"Okay... Now it is starting from you." King pointed to Ginga.

"I want to just say... I want a channel which leads me to... Chef channel then." Ginga said.

"What? The last time I test your cookies, it is HORRIBLE!" Kenta said, causing Ginga to punch his head softly.

"Really? But Ginga is a good cook! I tested his ramen that he cooked and it is very delicious." Chris said.

"Alright, food channel then." Dunamis said.

"Now it is you, Kyoya." Kenta said.

"I will just go and make a wildlife-related channel." Kyoya said.

"Kyoya have wildlife-related channels. What about you, Kenta?" Ginga asked.

"Well, I guess I must make a Star Fragment channel, and Greek Mythologies." Kenta said, which causes Dunamis to glare sharply at him. "Umm, sorry. You know that topic is your favorite, but I just know about the Star Fragment and... I decide that the topic is favorite of mine. And Greek mythology is also interesting to me and..." Kenta nervously explained and scared seeing Dunamis having bloodshot eyes.

"AAAH!" Kenta is chased by Dunamis. While the two chases each other, Ginga turns to Yuki.

"Well Yuki, what do you want your channel is about?" Ginga said.

"Well, of course about astronomy Ginga-San." Yuki said.

"I will have channel about world's culture." Aguma said when Chris asks him.

"Okay, I have a channel about football!" King said.

"What about you, Dunamis? Dunamis? Where are you?" Ginga asked. Dunamis, who is still chasing Kenta, stops.

"Wait... Okay, a superhero channel! And also a ballet channel." Dunamis said.

"What about you, Chris?" Ginga asked.

"Supernatural and ghost channels! And also action channel." Chris said.

"What about you, Titi?" Kenta asked.

"Of course, a humor and prank channel!" Titi waved his hands happily.

"Okay, and we got one more roll left. It is... The Legend Bladers channel!" Ginga said.

The TV then was made successfully and in one week, it received many hits.

"Way to go! We got many hit!" Ginga said. "And the show is on the next chapter, readers!" Dunamis said (He breaks the fourth wall by saying this line).

**There you guys go. Happy reading!**


End file.
